shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Shopkin Characters
There have been several International Characters that have appeared in episodes and specials taking place away from Shopville. Many of these were retextured varients of existing characters; most never spoke. Britney Bag Britney Bag was a Shopkin Cheeky Chocolate passed while searching for Bianca Banana in China. Bio Britney Bag is a very patriotic purse. She's always flying the flag of her country. She's British through and through! Appearance Britney Bag is a blue clutch purse. She is striped in red and white to resemble the Union Jack flag. She has a gold clasp with a small gold chain. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Pink Suzie Sundae Pink Suzie Sundae was a Shopkin that appears in the background when at Dar es Salaam Docks as well as when Cheeky Chocolate meets Bianca Banana. This Shopkin was a retexture of Suzie Sundae. Bio TBA Appearance Due to being retextured from Suzie Sundae, this Shopkin is a pink tall glassed ice cream sundae with orange ice cream. She is topped with a dollop of whipped cream, brown syrup, pink sprinkles, and a heart-shaped wafer. Appearances Shopkins *Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo) Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Handbag Harriet Handbag Harriet was a Shopkin that appears in the background when the Fat Controller is looking for Cheeky Chocolate at Dar es Salaam Docks. Bio Handbag Harriet: A little cutie who can handle anything. Always out to bag a bargain and loves to get carried away! Appearance Her variant is a blue handbag. She has white lace trim and a pink bow, and a pearl handle. She has a gold crown on her head. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Purple Spilt Milk Purple Spilt Milk was a Shopkin that appears in the background when Cheeky Chocolate and Bianca Banana arrive in Rio de Janiero, and later when the Fat Controller is looking for Cheeky Chocolate at Dar es Salaam Docks. This Shopkin was a retexture Of Spilt Milk. Bio TBA Appearance Due to being a reskin of Spilt Milk, this Shopkin is a purple and white milk carton with white milk flowing out of the top. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Katy Kicks Katy Kicks was a Shopkin that Cheeky Chocolate and Bianca Banana passed in Brazil. Bio TBA Appearance Katy Kicks is a purple shoe with a dark pink sole and laces. She has wings on her sides. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Gabriel Porras (UK/US) Rolla' Kate Rolla' Kate was a Shopkin who appears passing by in a yard in India when Cheeky Chocolate was visiting with Lippy Lips and Cupcake Queen. Bio TBA Appearance Rolla' Kate is a blue roller skate with red wheels and a white sole. She has a patriotic design on her. Appearances Shopkins *Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo) Roxy Ring Roxy Ring was a Shopkin that appears in the background when Cheeky Chocolate and Bianca Banana arrive in Rio de Janiero and later when the Fat Controller is looking for Cheeky Chocolate in Brazil. He later was seen in the shunting yards in India. Bio Roxy Ring: Always has a sparkle in her eye and is a cut above the rest! Appearance Roxy Ring is a gold ring with a diamond on top of her. Her diamond is translucent. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Gabriel Porras (UK/US) The Chinese Breakdown Cranes The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that help put Bianca Banana back on the rails after she had derailed when she was in China. They were retextured versions of Judy and Jerome. Basis The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Judy and Jerome are also based off of this crane, which are the cranes on the Breakdown Train. Livery The cranes are painted green with yellow hazard stripes. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Rio Crane The Rio Crane is a crane that works at the docks in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. She unloads Cheeky Chocolate, Bianca Banana, and Cupcake Cruiser when they arrive in Rio. She is a retexture of Carly. Basis The Rio Crane is based on a Chinese portal crane built by Kcrane due to being retextured from Carly. Livery The Rio Crane is painted orange. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) Babette Baguette Babette Baguette is seen shunting trucks for Cheeky Chocolate to take to Dar es Salaam. Bio Babette is a shy little Shopkin who doesn't like coming out of her bag. Slick Breadstick is always asking her out for a date at the French café. Appearance Babette Baguette is a yellow baguette in a blue wrapper with a red napkin wrapped around her. Appearances Shopkins Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Sneaky Wedge Sneaky Wedge was a Shopkin who appears passing by in a yard in India when Cheeky Chocolate was visiting with Lippy Lips and Cupcake Queen. Bio Sneaky Wedge: She's footloose and fancy-free but gets a little tongue-tied now and then. But she never sweats over it! Appearance Sneaky Wedge is a white wedge sneaker shoe with a purple sole, white laces and strips of turquoise, purple, and orange. There is an orange label on her tongue with an 'S' for Shopkins. Appearances Shopkins *Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo) Category:Shopkins